Knowing the Truth, Living a Lie
by oreny19
Summary: What if every human knew about Lorien and the 9 Garde living on Earth. How would that affect John's life in Paradise? Can he keep his secret, or will everyone find out who he really is? Set after Henri is taken by the Mogs, but he doesn't die like in the movie, bookverse
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! So this is my first fic for ****I Am Number Four****. I read the book a long time ago and am rereading it now since ****The Power of Six ****recently came out. I can not believe I forgot how much I loved the book! I always wanted to read a story like this, where all the humans already know about the Loriens, just not that John is one of them. This first chapter is just going to be a prologue to the story, it's set on the day that the Lorien ship landed on Earth, but the rest of the story will be 10 years later in Paradise, Ohio. Okay, now I'm gonna end this extremely long AN, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and am not making any profit from this story. It is written merely for entertainment. **

"**Knowing the Truth, Living a Lie"**

Henri's POV

Today is the day. After an entire year, we are finally about to reach our destination and land on Earth. As I look down upon the large, beautiful planet, a terrible grief fills my heart and I think of Lorien. Earth looks almost exactly like what Lorien was like before the Mogadorians attacked. Now, all there is is a grey barren wasteland, in which nothing lives or flourishes. It was once an amazing place, but the memories of the events that made it what it is today will always be etched in my memory, constantly haunting me in the back of my mind.

A sigh escapes my lips as I turn from the window and face the 5 and 6 year olds playing excitedly with each other. They can't wait to get out of the ship, and after a whole year on it, who can really blame them.

I see Aaric come toward me, and I crouch down to listen to what he's about to tell me.

"When are we landing?" He asks, looking up at me anxiously, but with impatience.

"In about an hour Aaric, then we'll be on Earth." I tell him. He nods and walks away to continue playing with his friends. As I watch his retreating back, it saddens me to think that his entire life has been completely altered from such a young age, and when we get to Earth, even his name will have to be changed, to protect his identity.

Of course, before anything else can happen, we must inform the humans of the attack on Lorien, because when the Mogadorians finally find us on Earth, all the humans will be in danger. We can not be responsible for the death of innocent people just because we need to hide on their planet. They need to be warned and take necessary precaution against the Mogs.

Of course, most of the leaders of the world already know about the existence of our people, considering that Loriens have visited Earth often, influencing the humans' development and progress.

All of a sudden, the pilot comes out of the cockpit and tells us all to get in our seats and buckle the seat belts. We're starting our descent.

The destination is Washington D.C. and as we enter the atmosphere, the invisibility shield is turned on so the humans do not panic at the sight of our ship landing in their airport.

We land in a closed off airstrip in Washington National Airport, specially made for Lorien ship landings. Taking the Loric chest, I reach for Aaric's hand and take a deep breath before I follow others out of the ship, stepping on Earth for the first time in my life.

All the children are looking around curiously, trying to take in everything about their new surroundings. However, us Cepan rush them out of the airport and into taxis, in which we head to the white house. Once the president is informed of the situation, he will tell the rest of the world and they will be prepared for the Mogadorians. It is all we can do to help them right now.

When we get to the gates, the guard sitting there asks us our names and our purpose for being at the white house. However, Mariah, another Cepan, just says the word "Lorien" and the guards eyes widen. Lorien is the key word to prove that we are from Lorien and need to see the president. I sincerely doubt that this man is important enough to be trusted with the secret of out existence. It is much more likely that he has been told to permit anyone who say Lorien into the white house.

We pass through many metal detectors and are told that we must leave our Loric chests in a separate room. After a while, we are finally escorted into the oval office and the president stands and comes to shake our hands. He's looking worried, obviously thinking that something terrible must have happened if so many Loriens suddenly show up at the white house and need to speak with him.

He asks the other humans in the room to leave and after a few protests, they comply and walk out silently. Then the hard part begins, telling him about Loriens fate.

After an hour or two of listening to our story, the president stands up again, a look of pity and determination on his face.

"I'm so sorry." He says, "And thank you for coming to tell me this. Are you positive that you want all people to know of your existence here?" He asks kindly.

"Yes" I say, "Everyone needs to know. It is the only way to at least try to keep people safe. They need to be aware that the Mogadorians may come, and be prepared for it."

"Alright," the president says seriously, "You may stay in the white house tonight and there will be a press conference in to morning to reveal the destruction of your planet and the Mogadorians' plan to hunt you here on Earth." He says, he face implying that he's not looking forward to revealing all these unpleasant secrets to the public.

I nod, thank him, and we are taken to our separate rooms. I lay in bed for a long time, unable to go to sleep, and thinking about the uncertainty that lies ahead.

**AN: So what do you think? I hope that it wasn't to confusing for the people who haven't read the book. But seriously why haven't you read it by now, after such a great movie? I hope you guys like it, and I will probably be updating next weekend. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this is kinda late, but hey, it's still the weekend! It should have been posted yesterday but my volleyball tournament was suddenly switched to this Saturday and I couldn't write. This is set the night that John and Sam saved Henri from the Mogs when he was held captive. So here's chapter two, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and am not making any profit from this story. It is written merely for entertainment. **

**Knowing the Truth, Living a Lie**

John's POV

I lay in bed, unable to sleep and thinking over everything that had happened tonight. I can't get the image of Henri, tied up in the basement out of my mind, and every time I think about it, another wave of rage courses through me, adding to my inability to sleep.

I can't imagine what would have happened if the Mogs had caught us. I definitely couldn't fight them all off while still trying to protect Sam and Henri. A shiver goes through me at the thought.

However, at least one good thing came from this terrible ordeal. Sam now knows that I am number four, and he doesn't care. I finally have a friend who truly knows who I am, and would stick by my side through anything. Tonight was proof of that. If he's willing to take his father's car and drive two hours without a license for a reason he doesn't know, just to help me, I know I can count on him for anything.

Smiling at the thought of having a real friend, I slowly drift off to sleep.

****

The next morning, I get up early and start packing for school. Henri's still sleeping, and I don't blame him. If I had gone through what he did yesterday, I'd be exhausted too.

As I start my morning run with Bernie Kosar, a worry slowly creeps up in my stomach. The Mogs were only two hours away and the humans that ran _They Walk Among Us _would be forced into telling them everything that happened. They would know I was there.

The first thing that the Mogs would do is search all the areas around them, trying to find me. My only hope is that they won't search this far north.

I reach the school in a couple of minutes, take a shower and put on a clean shirt and pants. By the time I get to my locker, there are already kids walking around around the hallways, but not so many that it's crowded yet. I see Sarah up ahead, standing in front of her open locker, and head towards her.

"Hey Gorgeous." I say, giving her a peck on the cheek.

She turns and smiles at me, replying with, "Hey handsome. What class do you have next?"

"Modern History." I say gloomily. Last class we had started learning about Lorien and the events of ten years ago, when we had come to the white house and the former president had revealed our existence to the entire world. I already know, in detail, what happened on Lorien, thanks to the vision I get sometimes of the day of the invasion. I don't need to relive those visions in Modern History class.

"I thought you liked that class." Sarah said a bit confusedly. I had never had a problem with Modern History before.

I shrug and say, "It's not my favorite class. What makes it worse is you're not in it." This makes her smile and she lightly kisses me, causing me to forget all my troubles for a moment. Suddenly the bell rings to signal five minutes till the start of first class.

I sigh and say, "See you in home ec." Giving her a brief hug as she nods and says goodbye to me.

I walk into Modern History and sit in my usual seat next to Sam. He grins at me and I'm extremely happy to see that he is not acting differently around me and still see me as John, his best friend, not Number Four.

"Hey." I say, grinning back at him.

"Hi," He replies, "How's Henri?" There's concern on his face and I can see that he's honestly worried about Henri's health.

"He was still asleep when I left the house so I'm assuming it's a good thing that he's finally getting some rest. He hasn't been sleeping well lately." I say and he nods, turning towards the front of the classroom as the teacher, Mr. Harrison calls for our attention.

"Today we're going to continue learning about the remaining few of the Loric race. I expect you to behave and pay close attention because this _does_ affect you. Please show respect because this was a genocide, even if it didn't take place on Earth, and thousands of innocent lives were destroyed." Mr. Harrison said solemnly before he started the lesson.

He began where the last class had ended off: with the taking off of our ship from the dying planet. All of the students seemed to listen to every word spoken by Mr. Harrison and were very interested. This was a rare occurrence, and though all the students were listening intently to the teacher, I tried my hardest to block out his voice.

After a while, Mr. Harrison walked over to his laptop, which was connected to projector, and opened a picture of 19 people standing in front of the white house. I recognised it immediately.

"Now this," said Mr. Harrison, "is the most famous picture taken of the Loric nine and their Cepan." He continued, "I'm sure most of you have seen it before. This picture was taken at the press conference that took place on Augu..." his voice slowly drifted away as I thought back to that day.

I don't remember many things, only thewall of bright flashes from cameras that went off as soon as the president had explained who we were, and the sadness that came over me when he was speaking about Lorien's destruction.

All of a sudden, I'm pulled from my reverie by Sam tapping my shoulder.

"Are you the 5th one from the right?" He asks. I nod and he looks at me in sympathy, briefly putting a comforting hand on my shoulder when he sees the pain in my eyes.

I look at the picture again. If Sam had not known I was in the picture, he would never have guessed that was me. I look so much different, but I was only five back then.

Suddenly, the bell goes off and everyone's getting up. As we head for the door, Mr. Harrison says, "Don't forget about the pep rally on Friday everyone. Have a great day."

I can't wait to leave and see Sarah again. Just the sight of her can cheer me up.

Finally, I get out of the room, the picture of me still on the board.

**AN: So what do you think? Please, please review. I haven't gotten one yet and I don't know if anyone likes the story or not. Next chapter will be up next weekend.**

**Thanks for reading! ~Oreny19**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here's the next chapter. Sorry in advance if it's a bit gloomy, I just got done crying my eyes out after watching Titanic for the first time and am now trying to pump myself up with some music. I'll try to keep from writing anything too depressing. On a brighter note, thank you to my two reviewers, joro3 and Sailor Girl3. And now, on with the story, enjoy!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything and am not making any profit from this story. It is written merely for entertainment.****

**Knowing the Truth, Living a Lie**

John's POV

I wake up with a start. Where before, I was looking into the eyes of a Mogadorian, I am now staring at the dark ceiling of my room. I take deep breathes and try to stop the panic that's coursing through my veins.

In my dream, I was surrounded by them, unable to escape. They had already killed Henri, his lifeless body laying on it's side a couple feet away. I had failed him. I had failed the man who has taken care of me since before I can remember. The man that was always there for me when no one else could be; the one that when I think of a father, I can only picture his face.

And then they came for me, taking there time as they slowly walk toward me. I could see the amusement in there faces, how they relished my anguish, building the suspense as they leisurely removed their swords. Then, one raised his sword high in the air and swung downward, abruptly waking me up.

Finally calming down, I make myself a promise that I'll work harder in my daily trainings with Henri. The only way to stop my dream from becoming a reality is to fight, to be better then them and kill them all.

But I can't keep my worry at bay, thinking about the evening four days ago, when the Mogadorians almost caught us. The longer there is no sign of them near Paradise, the more worried I get, and the more I expect them to come. I know it doesn't make sense, but I just have a feeling that they're coming and that we need to get away from Paradise, to disappear.

But I can't do that. I can't leave. This town is my home now. Sarah. I can't live without her. It's not that I won't, I feel like I physically can't live without her near me. That's when I think to call her, seeking any reassurance that the dream wasn't real and that it isn't going to come true.

I glance over the my clock and see that it's 2:48am. Sarah is probably asleep, but we call each other in the middle of the night all the time, so I don't think twice before dailing her number and putting the phone up to my ear.

"Hey," I hear a groggy voice say on the line. "What's up?"

"Hey." I say back softly. "Did I wake you?" I ask, even though I know I did.

"Ya, but it's okay." She says through a yawn. "What's wrong John?" She asks suddenly. I sigh quietly, thinking over the dram again.

"Why would you assume something's wrong?" I ask.

"John," Sarah starts, "I know you. I can tell when something is wrong. Now what happened?" She sounded concerned, obviously wondering what could have happened to upset me in the middle of the night.

"I just had a nightmare, and wanted to talk to you." I say.

"Tell me about it." She says, hoping to help me.

Taking a deep breathe, I start. "Well, we just finished learning about Lorien in modern history, and I guess it was because of that that i just had a dream about the Mogadorians coming to kill Henri and I." I say, somewhat truthfully. I don't like having to lie to Sarah and try to avoid it mostly, but I can't exactly do that in this situation, so I try to make it as close to the truth as possible. "In the dream, Henri was already dead, and they were about to kill me." I take out all the details, not wanting to relive it again.

"Oh," she says, sounding sympathetic. "You know, I've actually had a dream similar to that before. The thought of the Mogadorians just creeps me out. How can they be so cruel as to destroy an entire race?" She sounds horrified and disgusted, exactly the way I feel when I think about the Mogs.

I nod, saying, "I know, it's terrible." In a far away voice, thinking about all the visions i had of them attacking my planet.

"But you know what helps me feel better?" She says suddenly. "Thinking that one day, the Loric nine are going to save us. It gives me hope that Earth won't end up like Lorien. They're protecting us John. We'll be okay." She says quietly, but with so much conviction in her voice that it even makes me believe for a moment that I can do it.

However, soon that moment's over, and reality crashes down on me again. There's only six of us left. A third of us are gone, and I feel more lone then ever.

But Sarah believes in us, believes in me. I won't let her down.

"Thanks Sarah." I whisper, feeling much better than I had before calling her.

"Anytime John," she answers, "I love you."

"I love you too." I say, "Goodnight Sarah."

"Night." She says, sounding like she's already half asleep.

I hang up my phone and put it on the nightstand, staring up at the ceiling once more, and thinking about the promises I had just made myself. I intended to keep them both, no matter what.

**AN: What do you think? Sorry this chapter was kinda short, but the next chapter is going to be much longer. I just had to cut the story off here because if not, this chapter would have been REALLY long. Next chapter will be up next weekend, as usual.! ~Oreny19**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this is being updated so late. I had guests over today so I couldn't write for a while. Again, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, joro3 and Fanboy123. It makes my day to see that I have a new review. I won't keep you waiting any longer, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and am not making any profit from this story. It is written merely for entertainment. **

**Knowing the Truth, Living a Lie**

John's POV

I wake up on Friday morning to see that it's still dark outside. The entire sky is filled with an endless expanse of clouds and I sigh at the thought of having to go to the pep rally in this gloomy weather. Hopefully it wasn't going to start raining soon.

I get dressed and walk out of my room, seeing Henri at the table looking for signs of the Mogs on his laptop like usual.

"Morning." I say, grabbing some bread and putting it in the toaster. "Anything?"

"Good morning John." He says back, "And I don't see any sign of them yet, but that does mean that they're not coming. We need to be ready when they do."

I nod as I go to pack my backpack while waiting for my toast. On Monday, Henri showed me more objects from the chest. At first I was confused when he took out two metal balls. It didn't seem like they did anything, but then he told me to take one and to light my hands. As soon as I lit my right hand, the ball transformed into a sword that had a strip of glowing blue light going around it's edges. The other ball did the same thing. Henri says that I need to learn to use them, that they will help me. I've been taking them with me to school every day since Henri gave them to me. Just in case.

I put my folders and spare clothes into the bag, then put the baseball sized metal spheres in the front pocket. Hearing the ding signaling that my toast is ready, I head back to the kitchen and eat it one-handed while putting on my jacket.

"Have a good day John." Henri says as I'm about to walk out the door for my morning run with Bernie Kosar, "And don't forget to call if you sense _anything_ out of the ordinary."

"I know Henri," I sigh, having heard it a million times, "I'll make sure to call if a Mogadorian suddenly knocks on my science room door." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious John, I don't want you to get hurt." He says stearnly

"Okay." I nod, "See you after school."

"Have fun at the pep rally." He replies.

With that, I walk out of the door and start running, slowly at first, then faster, with Bernie Kosar at my side.

All the classes were shortened today to fit in an hour and a half at the end of schoolfor the pep rally. I wasn't looking forward to it. All a pep rally is is the cheerleaders doing mediocre cheers for a crowd who could care less and the football team throwing the ball around. I think I'd rather be in class.

However, the good thing was that Sarah and I had the last class together and so I could sit next to her wouldn't have to look for her in the crowd of students and faculty members.

The day went by quickly and soon, Sarah and I were being pushed along by the crowd heading toward the stands of the football field. We end up sitting on the end of a bench about half way up the stands. I'm glad we're on the edge because that way, we can get out quickly at the end and we won't be stuck behind a huge crowd.

It's still cloudy out and everyone is chatting with their friends and not paying attention as the principal walks onto the field, welcoming us, and announcing that the cheerleaders are about to start.

However, a sudden, rippling silence settles over the stands as three unknown, large figures start walking onto the field from the right. They're dresses in all black and slowly walk to the center of the field, all eyes on them.

A feeling of dread slowly settles in my stomach and it seems as if a freezing hand is crushing my heart, immobilizing me. All I can think is_ They're here, they're here for me._

They stop when they reach the center and turn to face the confused crowd. The silence makes their voices seem amplified as the one in the middle starts to speak.

"Do not run." He rasps out, his cruel face searching the crowd. "If any of you try to run away, each and every one of you will die. Do not try to call for help. We have made sure that all technology within the grounds of this school is disabled. No help will come" He continued, grinning nastily at all of us, feeling the terror emanating from the crowd.

"Number Four!" The Mog on the right called out, stepping forward, his voice as horrible as the one before. This exclamation caused everyone to stir with shock, looking around as if they could discover which of them was Number four. "Come out, come out little child," he taunted, all three of them laughing viciously, "Come out and face us! Enough running and hiding, face us like a man! Fight like your people did, but your end will be the same. They were fools to try and stop us. We are unstoppable! And we will not rest until the entire Loric race is destroyed!"

The words sent chills down my spine and I felt rage swell up inside me at the mention of what they did to the Loric, to my family and my people.

"Did you truly believe that you could run from us, that we would not find you?" He said savagely. "Numbers one, two, and three are already dead! And you will die just the same, here, in front of all your little friends." He was smirking now. "You have three minutes to come forward and face us, or everyone here will die, all because you were to much of a coward to fight! Come forward." His voice was trailing off as the three of them started to look around the crowd to see if anyone was trying to run away.

For the first time since the Mogs walked onto the field, I took a breath. All of a sudden, I noticed Sarah clutching onto my right arm. Her face showed that she was terrified. It was just the last night that she talked about how the Loric nine would save us, now she would find out that she was saying that to one of the Loric nine. I turned to her, looking deeply into her eyes, I took her face and kissed her deeply. She was surprised at first, but soon respond with just as much passion, pulling me closer. It was the best feeling in the world, but I knew it would have to end soon.

As I pulled away, I saw that there was a tear streaking down her face. I wiped it away with my thumb and pulled her close while still keeping eye contact.

"I love you." I said for the first time in my life. "Always remember that."

"John," she said, her eyes going wide, "I love you too, but this is not the end. We'll be okay." She choked out.

I closed my eyes for a moment and replied, "You'll be okay." in such a quiet voice that she could barely hear me, but I know she did when I see even greater fear enter her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She said frantically as I unzipped the front pocket of my bag and took out the two metal spheres.

I looked at her one more time before standing up, all eyes focused on me.

**AN: So what do you think? I hope you liked the chapter, this is my longest one yet! Please review so I know if you like the way the story is going, constructive criticism is welcome. Next chapter will be up next weekend as usual. ~Oreny19**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and all the kind words I received. I noticed that a lot of the reviews said that I should update more frequently. Trust me, I wish I could write a chapter every day, but it would be a miracle if I could even write once during the weekdays! Unfortunately, my life is extremely busy write now and I just don't have the time to update more than once a week. However, I did write this chapter 1 day early. I know it's not much, but it's all I can manage right now. Anyways, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and am not making any profit from this story. It is written merely for entertainment. **

**Knowing the Truth, Living a Lie**

John's POV

_I closed my eyes for a moment and replied, "You'll be okay." in such a quiet voice that she could barely hear me, but I know she did when I see even greater fear enter her eyes._

"_What do you mean?" She said frantically as I unzipped the front pocket of my bag and took out the two metal spheres._

_I looked at her one more time before standing up, all eyes suddenly focused on me._

I slowly stepped into the aisle of the stands, my eyes never leaving the Mogadorians standing in the center of the field. As I walked down the steps, shocked muttering break out in my wake. A second later, I heard Sarah's surprised and terrified gasp as she realized who I was and what I was going to do. All around me, people were gaping, and out out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mark's mouth hanging open in astonishment.

When I was half way down the steps, I lit my hands, causing the metal spheres I saw holding to expand into powerful, glowing swords. Many people gasped at this, I barely heard this. Most of my attention was on the three large figure on the field. Upon seeing the swords in my hands, they backed up a step and narrowed there eyes, making me smirk at the fear that I caused them, if only for a moment.

They will pay for what they have done. They will pay for all the lives and families they have destroyed, and I will finally get my revenge. Even if it might not specifically be these three Mogs that killed my people, it did not matter, there entire race deserved to die. I suddenly think back to the first time I came to Earth. How scared and upset I was, the amount of times Henri and I have had to move, the people I've left behind, the numerous different names I've had so that I don't even remember my real name anymore. I remember all the visions I had of the sheer panic and terror on the faces of the dying Loric, my grandmother's crying face, and my father's determination to never stop fighting. As these images stream, unbidden, into my mind, I use them to fuel the burning rage directed at the figures waiting in the center of the field. In this moment, I have no other desire than to injure beyond repair. To kill.

Suddenly, the desire becomes too great and I jump over the railing at the end of the stands, sprinting towards the Mogadorians and going at least 60 miles per hour. Using my telekinesis, I cause the ones on the left and right to fly to opposite sides of the field and charge at the one in the middle. As I swing the sword in my right hand at the chest of the Mogadorian, his own sword comes up and blocks mine. The smirk that was on his face before disappears as I continue to move my swords toward his body, trying to find any opening though which I can deliver the final blow. He backs up a bit, but I quickly follow, continuing my onslaught.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice one of the Mogadorians aiming his gun at me. I abruptly kick the Mogadorian in front of me in the stomach with all my strength, catching him off guard and sending him flying away from me as I hit the ground as fast as I can, laying flat on my stomach. Above me, a stream of fire that would have knocked me off my feet shoots by and completely vaporizes a few trees at the end of the other side of the field.

All of a sudden, all three mogs are charging me from different directions, and one of them throws a dagger that passes by my head so close that I can here the _swshhh _sound it makes. By now, I am starting to get tired, but the thought of Sarah watching me be killed is what pushes me to keep trying my hardest. With all the strength in my body, I hold two of the mogs back and run at the third, diving between his legs as he swings at where my head was only a second before. Now behind him, I quickly turn around and take hold of the Mogadorian's arms, twisting them behind his back and sending him crashing toward the ground.

"Do any others know I'm here?" I yell at him, terrified that more would come. He doesn't say anything for a couple of seconds, and only tries to escape my grasp, but I'm stronger than him. I press my knee roughly into his back, causing my to grunt in pain and yell, "Answer me!" I hear a squealing in the distance, but pay no attention to it, still trying to hold back the other two Mogadorians. I didn't have the strength to stop them much longer.

"N - no." He rasps out between his gasps. A slight relief washes over me at the thought that no more Mogs would be joining the fight. I pick up one of the swords that I had dropped when attacking the Mogadorian I'm holding down. The glowing intensifies as I raise the sword in the air and bring it down through his back. His frantic movements stop for a moment before he suddenly turns to a dust that makes a dull thump as it hits the ground. The shock of this causes my to forget about the other two Mogs and they start to come toward me again.

I'm breathing heavily from exhaustion by now and I don't know if I could take on one of them, let alone two. Once again, I use my telekinesis to hurl one of them across the field and knock them into the goal posts, hopefully leaving them unconscious for a few minutes. The other charges toward me until I am once again fight with all my might. We both have one sword now, but neither of us seems to be able to find a way to kill each other since every time one of us swings our sword, the other blocks the attack. This futile stalemate goes on for a few more minutes before the Mogadorian suddenly hits my sword so hard with his that it flies out of my hand. Panic encompasses me as I duck and weave around the sword that comes closer and closer to my body with each swing. I hear gasps from the crowd and as the Mogadorian if about to deliver a fatal blow to my head, a shot rings out from behind him and he falls to the ground in the form of dust, just like the first Mog.

The confusion that I felt a moment ago is gone as I see Henri standing a few feet away, rifle in hand. The squealing I heard earlier must have been his tires as he entered the school parking lot at top speed. However, Henri's face swiftly turns into a mask of horror as he yells, "John, look out!" and I turn just in time to see a massive stream of fire hurling toward me. In the next moment, I am engulfed in flames, and my feet leave the ground with the force of the fire. I hit the ground on my side, 30 feet away, and keep rolling on the ground until my momentum stops. Sound is dulled through the fire all around my body, but I can still make out screams from the stands. However, the tumult of noise is only a dull roaring in the background as I hear Henri's screams.

"NO! John! John!" His voice is filled with anguish as he drops his rifle and runs over to me, the Mogadorian laughing at his supposed victory and Henri's pain. My entire body aches and I think I might have broken a rib. It was for this reason that I haven't moved yet, afraid that it would cause me even greater pain. However, when I hear Henri screaming for me like that, I have to get up, no matter how much it may hurt, I can't stand to hear Henri in such pain.

Slowly, I stand up, still engulfed in flames and can see the amazement and relief on Henri's face. I know he wants to hug me right now, but can't because of the fire around me. Looking at the only Mogadorian left, I see that he's still laughing and hasn't noticed me yet. Without a second thought, I make all the fire on me into a ball and hurl it at him, my only thought being to kill the thing that caused Henri pain. The fire knocks him off his feet and he screams at the contact, rolling on the round and trying to extinguish it. I summon one of my swords to me and walk toward the figure writhing in agony on the ground. Looking down at it with hatred I plunge the sword deep into its chest, ending the battle as the Mogadorian turned to dust. Cheers erupt from the crowd and I walk back over to Henri, unable to move any faster, but he runs toward me and embraces me tightly, causing me to gasp in pain, but not wanting him to let go.

"John." He says, relief evident in his voice. "I'm so glad your okay. And I'm so proud of you. You were amazing."

"Thanks." I reply breathlessly. Hearing Henri's praise makes me glow inside. Even though I know he's not my father, he's my dad in all the ways that matter.

Now that the battle's over, a thought occurs to me and I say, "We can't leave Henri."

His eyes widen incredulously and he say, "John, they came here, they know where you are! Of course we have to leave! We can't have another situation like this happen, I won't let it."

"No." I say desperately, "No other Mogadorian knows we're here! I made one of them admit it before you came. There's no reason for any other Mogs to look here. These three were just the ones we saw a week ago, no others know we're here!"

"How do you know that John? How do you know they didn't tell any others? How do you know they weren't lying to you?" Henri said sadly.

"They didn't!" I exclaim, "The one who told me was in pain at the time that I asked him. You know you can't think clearly through pain and just blurt out the truth! Please Henri," I say in a quieter voice, "I can't leave, this is my home. I can't leave Sam, or Sarah. Henri, I love her." I almost whisper, panicing at the thought of never seeming Sarah again.

Henri looks at me unsurely when he sees the pain in my eyes. However, after a while, he finally nods and says, "If you think it's safe, I trust you." Then he turns to the crowd of students and teachers who are completely quiet, obviously trying to hear what Henri and I were saying. "Please do not tell anyone, but your immediate families about what happened here today." Henri said loudly. "If you do, or if anyone in your family tells anyone outside this town, more Mogadorians will come. There will be many more than three next time and they will bring terrifying large beasts with them. We will be killed, and some of you may also perish. This is why we beg you to not tell _anyone_ outside this town of what you have seen today. It does not matter if they are trustworthy, the Mogadorians _will_ find out and kill us." He said, staring seriously at everyone in the crowd. "And if you still want to tell someone who doesn't live in this town, think of it this way, the Mogadorians are planning to destroy Earth like they destroyed Lorien; if we are killed, a sixth of your chance for survival is killed with us." With that, Henri turns to me and quietly says, "Come on John, lets go home."

**AN: The chapter's finally done! This one was pretty hard to write because I wanted to show the intensity of the fight, but wasn't sure if that was accomplished or not. Hopefully it was. Please review and tell me what you thought of it! ~Oreny19**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here's the next chapter. It feels like it's been forever since I last updated, even though it was just last weekend. Thank you to Wpbookgrl, KathyLove1, PartyPony2, joro3, Luzith, and Sailor Girl 3 for the awesome and encouraging reviews, they really mean a lot to me. This chapter takes place the evening of the Mogadorian's failed ambush. I won't keep you waiting any longer, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and am not making any profit from this story. It is written merely for entertainment. **

**Knowing the Truth, Living a Lie**

John's POV

"_John, are you there? I really need to talk to you."_ I heard Sarah's voice say as I sat on my bed, listening to my voicemail. I sigh, unable to listen to anymore of it and skip to the next voicemail, immediately hearing the same voice.

"_John, please pick up. I -"_ I close my eyes and go to the next message.

"_Please call me back John -"_ Next.

"_John please. I know you're there, just pick up the pho -" _I've had enough. I can't listen to this anymore so I close my phone and turn the lights off. I'm terrified of what Sarah will say when I see her again. Will she still want to be with me when she finds out I'm not even human? With a deep sigh, I lay down and try to get some sleep, hoping against hope that I won't have to face her tomorrow.

I feel light streaming on my face and open my eyes groggily. Even though Henri healed all the major damage to my body, it still feels extremely sore and bruised up. I reluctantly pull myself out of my warm bed and pull on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I won't be running today - Henri says I need to relax for a couple of days - so I take my time packing my things, trying to delay going to school for as long as I can. When I walk out of my room, I see Henri scanning today's paper. He looks up as soon as I enter the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" He says, a look of worry overtaking his features.

"A bit sore, but I'll survive." I reply, grabbing a bowl and some cereal.

"Well, there's nothing in the papers today about yesterday's events." He says, obviously pleased. "Are you sure you want to go to school today? You could take the day off you know. Let everyone calm down from all the excitement." He offers, looking at me concernedly.

"No," I say, "I have to go some time, and there's no point running from what's going to happen anyway. If I don't go today, I'll go tomorrow and it'll still be the same. People aren't going to "calm down" so soon Henri."

"Alright, if that's what you want." Henri says and I nod, finishing my cereal.

I grab my backpack while Henri starts the truck and soon we're on our way to the school. When we're a block away, I start to panic. How will people treat me now that they know? I don't have much time to dwell on this as Henri pulls up next to the school. I sit in the car for a moment, staring straight ahead, trying to get myself mentally ready for what's to come.

"Good luck John," Henri says as I open the door, taking a deep breath, "And be careful." He says seriously. I nod, getting out of the car and pulling my hood up so people might not recognise me.

It doesn't work. As soon as I take 6 steps away from the truck, everyone knows it's me, and everyone's staring. They all go silent as I walk past, giving me a wide berth, either from fear or awe. In most people's cases, it seems to be the latter. However, I do notice Mark staring at me with a look that I can't comprehend. He slowly comes up to me as I walk by and I stop, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly, not looking into my eyes. "I was such a jerk to you and you saved my life. You saved all of our lives." The look on his face is one of shame and regret. "I just wanted to thank you."

After the shock of hearing Mark apologies wears off, I say, "No problem." And stick out my hand, which he shakes after a moments hesitation. If everyone wasn't staring before, they are now. I could hardly call Mark and I friends now, but at least he wasn't an enemy anymore.

I continue walking and enter the school, keeping an eye out for Sarah. I could take everyone else staring at me, but I wouldn't be able to stand the same awed look on her face. I don't want her to know me as Number Four, but John. Just John.

We don't have any classes together today so I avoid her locker and am constantly looking over my shoulder like, feeling like I'm starting to become paranoid. How pathetic. I think to myself during first class. Running away from my problems like a coward. However, I can not bring myself to look for Sarah after the class is dismissed and I'm disappointed at my weakness and fear as I rush to my next class, astronomy.

Upon entering the classroom, I'm aware that everyone's staring at me, just like in the first class. I don't think anyone paid attention at all during the lesson. Even the teacher seemed to occasionally forget what she was saying and just stare at me in shock, obviously unable to believe that she had had one of the Loric nine in her class for over 2 months now.

Sam comes into the room and sits down in his usual spot next to me.

"Hey," he says, "are you okay? You seemed pretty badly injured yesterday." The concern in his voice is evident. This is the first time I've spoken to Sam since before the pep rally.

"Ya," I reply, "I had 2 broken ribs and a couple cuts, but I'm all healed now. Henri used this thing called a healing stone. It heals all injuries that are inflicted on you with the goal of your death or severe injury." I say, grimacing as I remembered the pain of it.

"That sounds great." Sam says, confused by the expression on my face.

"Ya, but it causes twice the amount of pain that the injury caused in the first place." I tell him.

"Oh." He replies, grimacing at the thought. Soon the class has begun and all the students are back to relentlessly staring at me. As the class goes on, I think - like many times before - how little the humans know of outer space. I don't even have to pay attention to the teacher since I already know all this, and more.

By the time lunchtime comes around, I am so sick of all the ogling and whispers as I pass by that I think I'm about to explode. I sit with Sam of course, but don't say anything as I furiously eat my lunch, hood back on my head to protect me from the stares. However, because of this, I didn't see someone come up to me until I hear them clearing their throat pointedly. I look up to see a furious Sarah Hart glaring back.

**AN: Sorry it's so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer and it will have more action. I think that the next chapter will be the last, but there might be 2 more chapters, I'm not sure yet. I hope you liked this. Please review! ~Oreny19**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has put this story on their alert or favorite lists, as well as to everyone who has reviewed. I hope you guys like the ending!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and am not making any profit from this story. It is written merely for entertainment. **

**Knowing the Truth, Living a Lie**

John's POV

_I look up to see a furious Sarah Hart glaring back._

It seemed like forever that I just sat there, staring at her, at a loss for what to say and how to start this conversation.

"Well?" she said, anger prominent in her voice. "I left you over 15 messages! Why haven't you called back? I needed to talk to you and you just ignored me!" By now, the few people who weren't already staring at me stopped whatever they were doing to pay attention.

Sarah was really mad, and who could blame her. After watching her boyfriend almost die and finding out that he wasn't even human, then being ignored by him for the next 24 hours, she was sure to be a little on edge.

"Sarah, I'm sorry." I said sincerely, hating the way she was glaring at me. "I've just been afraid."

"Afraid?" She said skeptically, "Afraid of what?"

I sighed, beginning to speak, "I was afraid of what you would say to me when we finally did talk, of how you would react. If you don't want to be with me anymore just say it and get it over with. I can't take much more of this waiting." I said, my words tearing at my heart as I hoped with all my heart that she wouldn't break up with me. But what did I expect? Of course Sarah wouldn't want to be with me now that she knew I was an alien.

Her eyes widened at my words and then softened, "Break up with you? Now why would I do that?" she said

I stared at her for a couple of seconds, completely bewildered, before saying, "I'm an alien. I'm not human! Why would you want to be with me?"

"John," Sarah began softly, but with a sort of conviction in her voice, "when I look at you, I don't see and alien, I don't see Number Four. I see John, the boy I love." She said, her eyes begging me to believe her.

Standing up, I pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered, "I love you so much." in her ear as she held on to me tightly. I moment later, we pulled slightly away, and kissed softly, the kiss expressing all the feeling that can not be put into words. I hear catcalls and whistling and Sarah blushes as we pull apart, sitting down to eat our lunches while holding hands under the table.

The rest of the weak passes by the same. In the morning, everyone is staring. A few more people have had the courage to come up to me and thank me for saving there lives. During classes, there is less staring, but about half the time is still devoted to watching me. After school is when I can have peace in knowing that my every move is not being scrutinized by someone or another.

Sarah comes over often, and her parents seem to be okay with me being an alien. They're very fascinated by Lorien and Henri tells them stories about it when they come over for dinner on Wednesday. However, all this doesn't truly matter to me. Most of the time, I'm just so happy and relieved that Sarah finally know who I am that I don't think about much else. Not that I didn't think about her most days before she found out abut me. I should have known that my happiness wouldn't last long.

On Friday, I went to my first class and the students only glanced at me a couple of times. I hoped with everything I had that things were finally getting back to normal. After an entire weak of being stared at like I was some attraction at a zoo, people might finally be getting used to me and seeing that I really wasn't that different from them. Well, except for the superpowers and having to defend the Earth from evil aliens hellbent on slaughtering the rest of my race and destroying the world... Ya, other than that, I'm just like them.

During lunch, I sat at my usual table with Sarah and Sam, making plans for the weekend. Suddenly, girl I have never seen before stands on a table in the center of the cafeteria and everyone looks at her, shocked into silence. As far as I can tell, no one knows her. She's blond and is wearing all black.

She seems to be searching for someone or something as she stands there, looking around us before saying, "Number Four?" She has an Australian accent.

Muttering breaks out everywhere and some people on the edge of the cafeteria move closer to the doors, obviously not wanting to be trapped in here if this is another Mogadorian attack, but also too curious to leave just yet. Sarah and Sam, along with some others are staring at me, fear clearly written across their faces. In all my visions of the Mogadorians attacking Lorien, I had never once seen a female Mog. This, however, did not cause me to be any less cautious of her. In fact, I became more weary because of it.

Still sitting down, I say, "Who's asking?" drawing her attention over to me.

"Are you Number Four?" She asks, looking at me closely.

"I might be." I replied, wanting to know who she was before revealing myself to her. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Who are you?" I said clearly, apprehension in my voice.

"I am Number Six." At her words, there were many shocked gasps because who would have expected a small town like Paradise to hold two of the Lorien nine?

My eyes widened at the revelation. This explains the strange bond I was feeling toward her.

"So,"She said, "Are you Number Four?"

Standing up, I nodded, panic overtaking me as she hopped down from the table and started walking toward me. If she came near me, the spell would be broken and any of the Loric could be killed.

"Stop!" I said backing away from her, and she stopped 10 feet away from me, raising her eyebrow at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Why did you find me? If you come near me the spell will be broken, and everyone else will be able to be killed!" I exclaimed, thinking that she wasinsane if she tried to seek me out like this.

"We need to unite. It's time. I've been searching for you for over two years now. They know that we're developing our legacies and there are six of us left. They know that by the time they find all of us, we'll have developed all our legacies. They want to take over Earth before that happens." She said seriously, trying to get me to understand and trust her.

"How do you know this?" I asked quietly, "Where's your proof?" I was skeptical of her story. How could she possibly know what the Mogadorians were planning. She sighed, taking a step closer to me, but I took one back saying, "Stay away from me."

"I'm not going to touch you." She said, "I'm just going to show you how I know the Mogadorians' plan. And all of a sudden, the entire cafeteria goes dark and I hear screams from some of the surrounding people as I desperately try to see through the darkness, my shock making me forget for a moment about my hands.

But slowly, small lights seem to come on at irregular spaces everywhere. Everyone in the room is soon illuminated by a soft glow from all around. Number Six has not taken a step toward me. Her eyes are closed in concentration and I realize that she's making this happen. The lights suddenly blur around us as one light comes closer, becomng larger and lager until I realize that its a star. Number Six is making the universe unfold before us.

I start to see planets come closer to us until one is right next to Six. At first I think it's Earth, but with a closer look, I recognise it as Lorien. Six opens her eyes and looks at me sadly.

"Lorien, ten years ago." She says, looking at it.

"Wh-" I begin to say, but Six cuts me off.

"Just watch." She replies.

Nothing happens at first except Lorien rotates slowly, but in a few seconds, I see large spacecrafts coming toward the planet. There are dozens of them, a whole fleet. They surround Lorien and about a minute later, explosions can be seen going off all around the planet. It was dying. I closed my eyes on anger and grief.

"Why are you showing me this?" I whisper, refusing to look at the dying planet, "I've seen this before, why are you showing me this now?"

"You'll understand in a few minutes." She said, watching the attack sadly, "And there we go." Six nodded her head toward the spacecraft with the tail of blue energy trailing behind it.

Suddenly Lorien became smaller and smaller as the lights blurred around us once again, and a few seconds later, we came upon a planet looking just like Lorien, but I knew that this was Earth.

"This is what's happening right now." She said indicating the four spacecrafts that were circling Earth. "Don't you see?" She exclaimed as the cafeteria lights came back on and Earth faded away into nothing, "It started just like this on Lorien! They gathered their ships and surrounded the planet, waiting a couple of months before attacking. They're doing it again Four. You know what happened to our people and our planet. We can't let it happen here too. We need to unite." She finished, looking at me expectantly.

I looked back at Six, her determination reflected in my own face. But then a thought struck me. Remembering the note I read while rescuing Henri from his kidnappers, I said, "They're trailing seven. And nine is being tracked too. If we unite, they could kill them."

Six looks concerned at this before saying, "I hope they can handle themselves because uniting is our only option. If we can get to seven and nine before the Mogs, we can help them. The Mogs won't know that the spell has been broken so they'll have no reason to attack them. It's the only way." She finished, and I nodded, taking a few steps toward her.

She walked the rest of the way toward me and we both stuck our hands out, putting out palms together. Our hands seemed to be stuck together for a couple of seconds as the spell broke, and then it was over. Any one of us could be killed now.

"Do you have a Cepan?" Six asked and I looked and her in confusion.

"Of course, don't you?" I said.

Six looked down for a moment before meeting my eyes and saying, "No."

Realization dawned on me and I looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry." I said, not knowing what else to tell her.

"It's in the past." She replied, "I'll get my revenge on them." I could see the fire in her eyes and didn't doubt her at all. She would kill any Mogadorian that got in her way. "Let's go." She said, "We have to start moving if we want to get to seven and nine in time."

At her words, I realised that I would have to leave Paradise, Ohio. I would have to leave my home. I knew it would happen one day, but I never tried to think of it to much. Now that I have to leave, all the painful thoughts that I've been ignoring since coming to Paradise bubbled up to the front of my mind. I have to leave Sam, the only real friend I've ever had. Even worse, I have to leave Sarah. Sarah, the one girl that I've ever loved, and the only girl I ever will love. I feel like something is squeezing my heart and twisting my gut as I come up to Sam and Sarah.

"John," Sam says, pain evident in his eyes, "be safe out their. I'm really gonna miss you." At this, he hugs me and I hug back, wishing I didn't have to leave. He lets go of me a second later and says, "Go kick some Mogadorian butt okay?" A small smile appears on his face as I nod. Sarah steps toward me, tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I have to leave Sarah." I say and she takes a shuddering breath, hugging me as tight as she can. "I wish I could stay like this forever." I whisper into her ear as I rest my head on her shoulder and she finally lets her tears run down her face, my shirt soaking them up. I hold her for a long time before she pulls back and takes my face in her hands.

"I love you John. Never forget that." Her eyes burned with such conviction and sadness that I couldn't take it anymore and crushed my lips to hers in a slow, but passionate kiss.

When we pulled apart, I leaned my forehead on hers, breathing heavily and looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you too Sarah." I say, "I always will. And when this is over, when the Mogadorians are gone, I'll come back for you. I will always come back for you, I promise." I said; I would make sure that I saw her again one day. I had to keep that hope with me or I wouldn't be able to take the pain. "Bye beautiful." I said one last time.

She pulled my face closer and kissed me hard and quick, "Bye handsome." More tears ran down her face as I let go of her and stepped away.

Six was by the doors of the cafeteria, not wanting to intrude on my goodbyes. I took one last glance at Sam and Sarah, then started to walk toward Six, not looking back. I showed Six the way to my home and once everything was explained to Henri, we packed up and were on the road within an hour. I didn't know where we were going, but wherever it was, I was ready to face my destiny.

**AN: So there it is! The last chapter of Knowing the Truth, Living a Lie. I hope you guys liked the story and I want to thank everyone who took the time to read through it. Tell me what you thought? ~Oreny19**


End file.
